


In Your Eyes

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, Soulmates, This is a seblaine fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Written for Chan aka seblainelove on tumblr for the seblainegiftexchange. I hope you like it, friend <3-Blaine Anderson first learns about soulmates when he is seven years old.He walks into the living room in search of his mother, hoping to ask for an afternoon snack, but instead finds his older brother Cooper and a girl sitting on the couch, facing each other with wide eyes and cautious smiles.His mother shows up then and walks him into the kitchen, making him promise to leave Cooper and his “soulmate” alone while she makes him some peanut butter and celery. He’s too busy sipping on some apple juice to ask his mother what the strange word she says means just then.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	In Your Eyes

It has been said for as far back as human history has been recorded that when born, a person can only see in shades of grey, black, and white, as well as one extra color that is unique to their eyesight—the color of their soulmate’s eyes.

People believe this unique color is that of one’s soulmate for one reason in particular—when two soulmates kiss for the very first time, the shades of grey, black, and white burst into the vibrant colors of the rainbow that truly lie behind them. Within all of this world of color lies the glowing shade of their soulmate’s irises, a color they were able to see all along.

Not to mention, who else could have the power to bestow such a gift than the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with?

Except that it isn’t always that easy.

Some people are born blind or lose their sight at some point in their lives—so how are they to find these so-called, “soulmates?”

While sometimes people willingly go their entire lives without ever seeing those shades of grey change into something more. Found love is enough, even if they are not soulmates. So these people ignore the search the universe wants them to be on and happily settle down with their shades of grey.

Blaine Anderson first learns about soulmates when he is seven years old.

He walks into the living room in search of his mother, hoping to ask for an afternoon snack, but instead finds his older brother Cooper and a girl sitting on the couch facing each other with wide eyes and cautious smiles.

His mother shows up then and walks him into the kitchen, making him promise to leave Cooper and his “soulmate” alone while she makes him some peanut butter and celery. He’s too busy sipping on some apple juice to ask his mother what the strange word she says means just then.

But later that night, as his mother tucks him into bed, she explains to him how Cooper found his soulmate that day. That he and Katie Simcox could see the color of each other’s eyes so his brother kissed her right there in the living room and suddenly the world burst into marvelous color for both of them.

“What’s a soulmate, mommy?” Blaine asks, clutching the edge of his _Toy Story_ blanket as he looks up at his mother with curiosity.

Pam smiles softly, “A soulmate is the person you’re destined to be with for the rest of your life—they’re your best friend, your true love, your partner.”

“Like you and daddy?” Blaine smiles.

“Just like me and daddy,” Pam grins, tickling Blaine softly in the tummy and making the little boy giggle.

“But, mommy, Tommy down the street is my best friend,” Blaine says in realization—does that mean Tommy is his soulmate? That doesn’t sound right though because Tommy said he had a crush on Liz from playgroup, and Tommy doesn’t have green eyes. Are Tommy and Liz soulmates?

“Of course he is. You can have good friends who aren’t your soulmate, but someday you will meet your very, very best friend and you’ll both fall in love, but not until you’re older.”

“I wish I could meet my soulmate now,” Blaine sighs, dreamily, settling back against his pillow as tiredness starts to take over his eyes.

“You’ll find them someday, sweetie,” Pam says finally, the feeling of his mother’s lips gentle on his forehead before she turns out the light and bids him goodnight.

Blaine with his young child eyes, his shades of greys and greens, decides that night that when he grows up he will search for his soulmate even if it means traveling the world. He wants to know what it is like to see the world in every color there is.

Because to seven-year-old Blaine, just green is simply not enough.

* * *

When Blaine is a freshman at Westerville High, he meets Alex Donahue.

Alex Donahue with his Buddy Holly glasses, his sandy blond hair, a perfect dusting of freckles over his nose, and his warm baritone voice. They have been seated beside each other in freshman chemistry, and Blaine simply cannot take his eyes off the boy the entire first week of school.

Because behind the thick lenses Alex wears every day are his eyes, his sparkling _green_ eyes. That first week, Blaine is certain without a single doubt that he is in love. He just needs Alex to kiss him, and then he will prove that they were destined to be together for the rest of their lives.

Until Alex asks during science lab one day as they put on their goggles and start up the bunsen burner, “Do you know what color your eyes are? My mom says mine are green,” The question is conversational, obviously, just Alex trying to get to know his new friend a little bit better but Blaine cannot help the way his stomach sinks.

He chews on the inside of his cheek for a moment before looking up at Alex with a tight smile, “My mom says they’re kind of a golden hazel color,” Blaine shrugs.

“That sounds really pretty,” Alex grins, “I can only see blue, but mom said that green is similar to blue,” He hums, playfully nudging Blaine’s shoulder, “I like your sweater, by the way. It’s blue.”

The butterflies Blaine had been feeling since he met Alex are still there as he sees the other boy’s smile, hears his laugh, and suddenly he feels so incredibly confused—because if Alex can’t see the honey gold hazel of his eyes, then they must not be soulmates. So, why would he feel this way?

* * *

It is that same day, just after school, when Blaine finds himself with a dilemma as he thoughtfully sits at the breakfast nook in the Anderson house, twirling an uneaten apple in his hands.

“You seem to be thinking rather hard,” Pam chuckles from her perch in the opposite seat, scrolling through a news article on her tablet.

Blaine sighs, taking a small bite of his apple, swallowing just as his mother looks up with raised eyebrows, “Alex asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance.”

“Oh, really?” Pam smiles bright, eyebrows lifting with surprise, “And what did you say?”

“I told him I’d think about it,” he tells her, chewing nervously on another bite of fruit. Blaine notices the way his mother’s smile slips from her face as she watches him, that sinking feeling from science class returning to the pit of his stomach.

Ever since he came out just a few months before, she has been nothing but supportive (perhaps a little too much sometimes, constantly asking if he has “met any cute boys with green eyes, lately?”).

Pam purses her lips, taking a sip of lemonade before clearing her throat, “Do you want to go with Alex to the dance?”

Blaine runs a nervous hand through his curls, “He isn’t my soulmate,” he says as a way of replying. Why should he waste his time on someone who isn’t his forever? Sure, he and Alex can be friends. He loves having Alex as a friend—but how could he ever be more than that?

Pam gives a short nod, humming softly, “You can’t see his eye color.”

“I can, actually,” Blaine admits, watching the way his mother’s brows pinched in confusion, “His eyes are green but, uh, he can’t see mine. He told me today that he sees blue.”

Pam is quiet for a moment, and the silence has Blaine on pins and needles. He waits for his mother to say he is right, to tell him to call Alex and let him down easy because it just wouldn’t work out. They know it won’t, so why go through the trouble?

But instead, when Pam breaks her silence, she simply says, “So?” smiling at her son encouragingly.

Blaine frowns, “What do you mean ‘so?’”

His mother takes his hand, giving it a squeeze. It’s a sign of comfort—a gesture she has always passed along to him whenever he needed some help, “You can still go to a dance with him even if he isn’t your soulmate, honey.”

Blaine ponders her words for a moment, looking down where her hand rests atop his. “But what if he…what if he wants it to be a date or something?”  
  
His mother gives him a sad smile, “Would that be so bad?”

“Wouldn’t it be a waste of time, though?” Blaine is far past confused now, and his mother is not helping.

“I think that’s up to you to decide, sweetheart,” Pam tells him with a soft smile, “You have your entire life to find your soulmate. But it’s okay to let others into your heart while you wait.”

* * *

In the end, Blaine says yes to Alex Donahue. He hasn't given up on finding his soulmate but he is so young, and he takes what his mother said to heart because he does have his entire life to find his soulmate. He can still have fun experiencing his life as it unfolds until then.

They dance to the fast songs, drink punch during the slow ones, and after the fact, they hold hands and kiss—just the slightest brush of the lips—in a secluded corner of the parking lot while they wait for Alex’s dad to pick them up.

Blaine is surprised to find that it feels nice even if there are not any exploding colors. He keeps his hand in Alex’s once they pull apart, both boys sporting shy smiles. Ones that are similar to Cooper and Katie’s from that day years ago.

“That was—” Alex starts, looking down at his feet as he bites his lip bashfully, scraping the bottom of his shoe across the asphalt beneath them.

Blaine giggles softly, “Nice. It was nice,” and he feels a thundering in his chest when Alex looks back up at him with a wide smile.

“Yeah, it was.”

“What’s so _nice_ , Anderson?” An unfortunately familiar and aggressively angry voice calls from too close, and Blaine’s erratic heartbeat changes to a different kind of nerves.

They see them coming but not with enough time to run, the boys who pick on them every day, who slam them into lockers and steal their lunches, and soon enough, Blaine no longer sees the green of Alex’s eyes before him, but instead the fist of one of his worst bullies before he blacks out.

* * *

When Blaine is 16, he starts his sophomore year at Dalton Academy.

He dresses for his first day in freshly pressed navy blues and reds (or so Pam tells him, as all he sees is greys), taking a deep, shuddering breath as he unbuckles his seat belt and smiles hesitantly to his mother one last time before climbing out of the car at the Dalton drop off.

“Have a great first day, sweetie,” Pam says to him through the rolled-down window, before she drives away, leaving Blaine to watch her car leave the car park before turning to stare up at the ominous building he now calls school for a few good minutes. It takes him a moment to gather up the courage to go inside but eventually he does and starts his day with a plan in motion.

Blaine walks the halls with wide-eyed caution, clutching his messenger bag close and keeping his head tipped down, fully intending to not raise his hand in class or sit with other students during lunch.

After what happened at Westerville High—after what happened with Alex, whom he has spoken to since—he just wants to get through high school with ease and move on to the great big world that is out there waiting for him. In three years, he will graduate and move somewhere better than this like New York or maybe even LA. Perhaps Cooper and Katie would let him stay with them for a bit.

But until then, he will finish high school without any trouble, and then maybe in one of those amazing cities he dreams of, he will finally meet his soulmate. Because after the dance, he isn’t sure that testing the dating waters is all that safe in Ohio unless it was with someone with green eyes who could also see the hazel in his. Unless it is with someone who might be a real chance.

But his plan to stay under the radar is thwarted less than halfway through the day when a tall, lanky boy with a bright smile and a kind twinkle to his grey eyes stops him in the hallway with an enthusiastic, “Welcome to Dalton,” before introducing himself as Jeff Sterling and asking him, “Can you sing?”

Blaine swallows hard, “I, uh, did musical theater at my old school, so I guess, but I—”

“You have to try out for the Warblers. Auditions are after school today.” Jeff tells him with that bright smile still shining, “We’re one of the most notorious glee clubs in all of Ohio.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Blaine starts before he remembers his mother’s pep talk the night before, the way she made him promise to participate and to make new friends—which he readily ignored by making his own promise to himself.

But it seems he keeps his promise to his mother and not to himself when after school Jeff drags him to auditions and he sings for the first time since before the Sadie Hawkins dance. It feels nice to sing, like a fresh start opening up before him, and the council lets him in by a landslide.

After his first Warblers practice, there is a new spring in Blaine’s step. All of the other Warblers are kind and welcoming, and none of them seem to have green eyes, which helps him stick to at least one part of his plan—focus on school work and getting out of Ohio.

And, now that he’s out of his shell, he joins fencing and debate, too, and even inquires with the drama teacher about play auditions. Dalton quickly starts to become more of a home than Westerville High ever was. Blaine is able to be himself, as well as start to figure out more of who that is exactly, and it’s only a few weeks after he joins the glee club that his confidence grows tenfold when he is named the new lead soloist.

He works hard, gets amazing grades, and makes new friends. He is less concerned with finding his soulmate, and more so in finding himself.

That is until he meets Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt Hummel doesn’t have green eyes, in fact, Blaine has no idea what color his eyes are but that’s okay because Blaine isn’t looking for his soulmate right now. However, he can always use a new friend.

He finds a kinship in Kurt stronger than he had in Alex. Kurt’s need for protection, for help through the bullying at McKinley, and his subsequent transfer to Dalton gives Blaine a sense of purpose. He decides that helping Kurt will be his redemption for not fighting back that night at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. He no longer exists as simply a Dalton Academy student and lead Warbler.

Blaine becomes Kurt’s best friend and confidant, and in return, Kurt becomes the same for him.

And then Kurt’s unwavering confidence returns to him, and Blaine quickly realizes that everything about Kurt excites him, and fuels his own confidence. It’s intoxicating, and he never wants to let go.

That’s when Kurt asks him out, and Blaine finds himself saying yes without even thinking, breaking the last rule he had made for himself, his mother's voice niggling in his head, _You have your entire life to find your soulmate. But it’s okay to let others into your heart while you wait._

They go on coffee dates and sing flirty duets, and every night before bed they call each other over facetime to do their daily skincare routine in tandem. And, even though Blaine was already figuring his life out at Dalton before Kurt—was figuring out who he was—Kurt shows him where he truly belongs which is right by Kurt’s side. Even if this relationship may be temporary, their soulmates out there somewhere waiting for them, Blaine thinks they will at least be friends for the rest of their lives.

“I bet this is how it feels to be with your soulmate,” Kurt says one night as they sit close watching a movie.

Blaine tenses, "What do you mean?"

Kurt turns to him fully, voice just above a whisper, "Do you ever think that maybe soulmates can be chosen?"

Blaine frowns. He has heard of people spending their entire lives seeing only grey, of choosing to ignore fate. It never sounded that appealing to him, "It doesn't work that way," He says carefully. He cares about Kurt, and he doesn't want to hurt his feelings but, "We've kissed plenty of times and we still can't see in color."

Kurt shakes his head, turning away, "Nevermind."

"Wait, just—explain what you mean," Blaine says, feeling a little bit guilty for putting that frown on Kurt's face. They had been having a nice night until this soulmate talked was stirred up.

"Just think about it," Kurt starts, "The way we feel about each other now? You can't tell me there is something stronger than that."

And for a moment Blaine considers at not yet 17 what his life would be like if he spent the rest of it seeing the world as he already does, in shades of grey, just so they can be together. Would it be worth it?

Kurt is right, Blaine has never felt more for anyone than he does that boy sitting next to him right now—but he is also fairly certain he hasn't met the person he is fated to yet. But maybe it could be enough—because Blaine Anderson wants Kurt Hummel, and Kurt Hummel says he wants to be with Blaine.

Perhaps they don't need fates or whatever to tell them who they should love. 

Kurt grabs both of Blaine's hands that night, looking him straight in the eyes, those grey, grey eyes, and asks him for something Blaine had never once considered before, "I know our odds seem unfortunate or undestined or whatever," Kurt says softly, "But come on Blaine, let's choose to fall in love, to be each other's forever."

And Blaine doesn't have it in him, not at that moment at least, to argue.

* * *

Come junior year, Blaine transfers to McKinley because Kurt insists they need to be together always since they're soulmates (always leaving the _chosen_ part out of it). His dad is a bit skeptical, but his mother encourages it, tells him how his heart feels now matters just as much as what might be fated. 

He leaves out the fact that he isn't quite sure that it's his heart that he is following.

Kurt is always talking about how they are actually fated for each other, there has just been a bit of mix-up in the universe that’s all. They were meant to see each other’s eyes but at the same, it’s okay that they don’t.

But being at McKinley proves challenging. Kurt is busy with NYADA auditions and New York planning, and the rest of the New Directions haven’t exactly been warming up to him. He misses his friends at Dalton, misses late movie nights with wild popcorn fights, and breaking out into song in the hallway. This whole "chosen soulmate" thing confuses him more and more each day.

He sends Jeff a text asking if he can visit one afternoon, deciding a visit with his friends might help clear his mind and is delighted when his friend replies promptly with _dude, of course! You know that :)_

He isn’t surprised when he steps into the hallowed halls of Dalton to hear the crooning voices of the Warblers already in full swing with a perfectly crafted Billy Joel cover, led by one of his closest friends in the group, Nick Duval.

He is, however, surprised to see a brand new boy in the mix. He is tall but not lanky, filling out the Dalton uniform in a way that Blaine is embarrassed to have noticed, a rosy flush tickling his cheeks as he watches the mystery man dance. He also takes notice of how unbelievably handsome his freckled face is, paired with a chilling voice and a stunning smile already singing a solo line when he couldn’t have joined but a few weeks ago.

This mystery boy has Blaine’s eyes wide and watching, the nagging in the back of his mind telling him to look away because he has a boyfriend who he loves and adores, but upon a closer look Blaine realizes he can see the boy’s eyes—and they are the greenest irises he has ever seen.

Because nothing can ever be easy.

He applauds the group when they finish the song, cautiously smiling when the mysterious smooth crooner and his glowing sea-green irises gaze over him, stepping up with a smirk twisted upon his lips.

“Blaine Anderson, right?” the boy asks with ease, holding out a hand, “My name’s Sebastian Smythe.”

And those green eyes send a thrill straight to the pit of Blaine’s stomach, a churning batch of butterflies he has never felt before fluttering into a frenzy that he can already tell is going to be difficult to ignore.

* * *

Sebastian texts Blaine less than thirty minutes after he gives the boy his number, a silly series of emojis preceded with a quick message of _This is Sebastian. It was great meeting you today, killer! Don’t be a stranger ;)_

Blaine can see green eyes in his mind, clear as day, as he reads the message, the nerves behind his ribs fluttering faster and the smile on his face widening.

He tries not to think about how none of Kurt’s messages have ever made him feel this elated.

* * *

Blaine regrets agreeing to this little meet up at the Lima Bean the moment he sees the bouquet of daisies in Sebastian’s hands, accepting them out of politeness as they step into line to order their coffees, but decidedly speaking up, “This wasn’t meant to be a date, was it?”

Sebastian smirks, “I don’t know, killer, was it?” And Blaine tries to ignore the way Sebastian speaks always seems to send a shiver up his spine.

He likes the guy if he is honest, the few texts they have sent back and forth since meeting a couple of days back at Dalton have been fun. They have so much in common—similar taste in movies and music, have the same coffee order, and even pick the same toppings for their pizza.

In a matter of days, Sebastian has started filling the hole that has been in Blaine’s heart with Kurt’s busy schedule—finding that he is quickly getting close to Sebastian but as a friend. A best friend, perhaps, but that’s it.

A friend with the most gorgeous green eyes Blaine has ever seen—and one who brings flowers to a coffee date, apparently. Or meet up, Blaine reminds himself. This is definitely not a date. 

“I have a boyfriend,” Blaine says as Sebastian hits him with a ridiculous pick-up line, mischief laced through the lilt of the taller’s voice, “I told you that, didn’t I?”

He hates the way goosebumps spread up and down his arms when Sebastian’s smirk widens, “Hmm, you’ve said but come on, killer, don’t you feel a connection here?” The taller boy loosely crosses his arms over his chest, letting out a small chuckle, teasing, “I mean we both agree Captain America is the best Avenger; surely that counts for something, right?”

Blaine lets out a small laugh, biting back _yes, I think we have a connection but what if that’s my mind making up ideas simply because of the color of your eyes?_ He isn’t ready to admit that he can see Sebastian’s eye color, and besides, the smirking teen has never indicated he could see Blaine’s in return.

“I have a boyfriend,” He simply parrots, glancing at the pastry case and shaking his head at Sebastian, “And who doesn’t love Captain America?”

The taller boy sighs, “Hmmm, and what color are his eyes, Blaine?”

Blaine pauses mid-sip, licking his lips, “Who? Chris Evans’?”

Sebastian shakes his head, raising a challenging eyebrow, “No. Your boyfriend’s.”

“I—” Blaine startles at the question, mouth gaping. Does Sebastian somehow know that Blaine can see his eye color? Why else would he ask about Kurt’s? But how could he possibly know that? Biting his lip hard, Blaine looks down at his coffee cup, slipping both hands around it and focusing on the warmth that spreads to his fingers. He is at a loss for words.

The call of “next,” from the barista saves him from answering, both boys stepping up to put in their order, and Blaine definitely huffing when Sebastian pays for his coffee and cinnamon roll.

“This isn’t a date,” Blaine argues weekly as they step over to the pickup counter, and Sebastian waves his hand.

“Yeah, yeah,” He chuckles, “You can pay next time, all right? Then we’ll be even.”

Blaine smiles slightly, “All right.”

“How about you go find us a table?” Sebastian suggests, nodding his head out toward the seating area, “I’ll bring everything over once it’s ready.”

Blaine nods, heading off in search of a place, quickly finding a two-seater in the center of the coffee shop. Settling down in his seat, Blaine gently places the daisies Sebastian gave him to one side of the table, gazing down at their green stems with sad eyes as he thinks back to Sebastian’s question.

“Blaine?” Sebastian’s voice sounds, surprisingly soft and laced with concern as he settles down across the table with their drinks and pastries, “I think you zoned out.”

“I don’t know what color his eyes are,” Blaine says finally, looking up at Sebastian with a wane smile, “We aren’t soulmates.”

“And he hasn’t told you,” Sebastian replies, not a question but an observation.  
  
“We agreed that it doesn’t matter,” Blaine says, tipping his chin up and shrugging, “We love each other, and that’s what matters most,” But even as he says it out loud, Blaine still isn't sure that he believes it himself.

“Right,” and by the look on Sebastian’s face, he is beyond skeptical before that smirk shifts back into place, the taller boy uncrossing his arms and taking a long pull from his coffee before asking, “And what color are my eyes?”

Blaine swallows hard, frowning slightly, “…What?”

“Your eyes are hazel,” Sebastian says nonchalantly and completely straight-faced, nodding encouragingly to Blaine, “So, what color are mine?”

Blaine tenses at the word _hazel,_ mouth falling open in a small embarrassing gasp that brings a bloom flush to his cheeks. He is hesitant in his answer, partially thrilled to find out what this all means but also terrified of what might happen if Kurt finds out.

“Come on, killer,” Sebastian grins, “What color are they?”

Blaine sighs, glancing out the Lima Bean window before looking back across the table, shaking his head slightly, “Um, I don’t know.”

He doesn’t miss how Sebastian’s smile drops just a bit, eyes squinting in disbelief, “Are you sure about that?”

Blaine’s quiet for a moment, tapping his fingers nervously against his coffee cup before he lets out a small huff, “They’re green, Sebastian. You have green eyes.”

Sebastian sits back in his seat, seemingly satisfied with Blaine’s reply, “Interesting.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, though,” Blaine says defensively, “Just because I can see your eyes and you can see mine—it doesn’t necessarily mean anything.”

“Could though,” Sebastian challenges, crossing his arms over his chest again. But this time it’s with a purpose; it’s defensive, “Only one way to find out.”

“I _have_ a _boyfriend_.”

“But what if we’re more than that,” that taller boy challenges and Blaine swears he sees something flash in those green eyes, something desperate and yearning but it’s gone as soon as it is there, “What if we’re soulmates, Blaine?”

“We don’t know that,” Blaine shakes his head, wanting this conversation to end as he takes a small sip from his cup, “You and I only just met.”

“People meet their soulmates randomly all the time,” Sebastian points out, “Just a quick peck on the lips, and we’ll know.”

Blaine tries not to sigh, smiling tightly, “I don’t want to mess up what I have with him. He’s really great.” He also doesn’t want to lose Sebastian as a friend when he has only just found him, but Blaine is worried that may be the direction they are heading in if that other boy insists they kiss one more time.

“Who’s really great?” A third voice sounds from over Blaine’s shoulder, startling him as he looks up to find his boyfriend glowering in Sebastian’s direction.

“You,” Blaine gasps out, fixing on a tight smile as Kurt’s eyes barely glance his way before returning to Sebastian at the other side of the table, “Uh, Kurt this is Sebastian. Sebastian this is Kurt, my boyfriend.”

“Pleasure,” Kurt says as he holds out his hand, and Blaine can tell by the pinched look on his boyfriend’s face and the poison laced into the single word that it is anything but, “And, how do we know Sebastian?”

“We met at Dalton,” Sebastian says with an easy smile, the twist of his lips showing no evidence of the tense conversation they just had, “I was dying to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won’t shut up about him. Didn’t think he could live up to the hype but as it turns out.”

“Yes, he’s even more impressive in the flesh,” Kurt says, pulling up a chair, practically sitting atop of Blaine with how close he gets, even looping an arm through his. Blaine never knew Kurt to be the type to get territorial, and that just makes this situation stress him out all the more.

“Indeed,” Sebastian smirks, licking his lips, “and those eyes are just gorgeous.”

Blaine bites his tongue hard and doesn’t miss the way Kurt tenses beside him, his fingers suddenly digging into Blaine’s arm. He glances over at his boyfriend to find his eyes piercing before looking to the boy across the table who is still all smiles.

“Sebastian…” Blaine says softly.

But Kurt cuts him off, cocking his head in confusion and pursing his lips, “His eyes?”

“Yeah, that color would look great under the lights at Scandals,” The taller boy grins, that similar ease of mischief swirling in his irises, “How about I set you guys up with some fake IDs, and we all go out for some fun this Friday?”

* * *

Blaine notices Sebastian the moment he and Kurt walk into Scandals. The taller boy is dressed in a rugby shirt with thick green stripes. His eyes in comparison are green as ever under the low lights of the bar, and Blaine can’t ignore the excitement that thrums through him when Sebastian smiles bright and waves them over.

He feels ridiculous with all the conflicted emotions that he keeps feeling. Blaine loves Kurt. He truly believes what they have is something special, even if it has been waning a bit lately. He doesn’t want to lose that but the possibility that Sebastian could be that person that was made just for him is a thought that has been constantly crossing his mind since the day that they met.

What if he is turning the other cheek to what could be his perfect forever? What if Sebastian is right and a quick peck could tell them everything they need to know?

But tonight isn’t the time to worry. Tonight, he is going to let loose and have fun so he downs his beer and readily accepts Sebastian’s offer to dance after Kurt waves them off with a flippant, “I’ll join you in a bit,” his boyfriend’s disdain at being here and in Sebastian’s presence obvious.

It’s only been a few songs, but Blaine can already feel the heat under his collar as he swivels his hips to the music playing. The bar really is kind of a hole in the wall, but there is a disco ball overhead and everyone seems to be fairly nice. He could see himself coming back here sometime.

Especially if it means dancing with Sebastian.

“You’ve got great moves, Anderson,” the boy in question tells him as he moves his own body to the thumping rhythm, “Careful, or every guy in here is going to want to dance with you,” He chuckles, sending a blush to Blaine’s neck.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Blaine smiles easy, the beer he drank making him feel light and completely oblivious to the damning look Kurt is sending their way from his perch at the bar; however, Sebastian doesn’t seem to miss it.

“Your boyfriend’s a buzz kill” Sebastian smirks, eyes dropping down to Blaine’s feet and slowly dragging back up the shorter boy’s form, “Not that I mind. Means I get you all to myself.”

Blaine playfully rolls his eyes, “I told you, he’s special to me.”

“You don’t even know what color his eyes are,” Sebastian purses his lips, shuffling closer under the color-changing lights, the heat radiating off him and making Blaine a bit dizzy.

Blaine’s quiet for a bit, closing his eyes and simply moving with the music. It’s the same argument Sebastian made at the Lima Bean. The same one that has been repeating in Blaine’s head for days, but as he opens his eyes, looking up at the taller, he argues even though it’s weak, “Maybe I want to have some choice in how my life goes.”

"You do? Or is that what he told you to say?" Sebastian scoffs, waving a hand, “Even if it means keeping yourself from being truly happy?”

Blaine swallows hard, shifting until there are only a few inches between them and looking up with a challenging stare, “And you think you might be that person?”

Sebastian chuckles hotly, dancing even closer and slipping a warm hand around Blaine’s waist, “I think that person is someone with green eyes,” He leans in, lips just above Blaine’s ear, adding in a voice low enough for no one else to hear, “And Kurt doesn’t have green eyes.”

And Blaine considers kissing him right there. Considers ignoring Kurt just feet away, and risking it all by planting a kiss on Sebastian’s lips.

But he is much too scared.

Blaine clears his throat and looks to the floor, backing up enough that Sebastian’s hand drops from his waist. The taller boy’s expression is unreadable when Blaine casts his gaze back up at him.

He bites his lip hard before letting out a shuddering sigh, glancing back at the bar where Kurt is conversing with someone else. He loves Kurt, he knows he does but there is a voice screaming loud in his mind telling him Sebastian is right. Sebastian might not be Blaine's soulmate, but maybe he is. Kurt, however, definitely isn't.

But he shakes his head, he has no other argument than the one he has said multiple times already, “Kurt’s special to me.”

Sebastian throws his hands up in mock surrender, that familiar smirk returning to his lips, “All right, Anderson. Whatever you say,” moving his hips to the beat and twirling Blaine as if the conversation never happened, singing along as “Poison Arrow” by ABC thunders through the walls of Scandals.

* * *

Blaine has just finished gelling his hair for the day when his phone starts to ring from its perch on the bathroom counter—green eyes sparkling up at him from the caller ID. He feels the involuntary smile that spreads across his face as he answers with a chipper, “Good morning!”

Most of Blaine’s days anymore start like this. Sebastian calls him and they chat while they busy around in their respective bedrooms, combing back hair and tying up ties before hanging up to head off to their respective schools.

Sebastian hasn’t mentioned eye colors or soulmates since the night at Scandals, and Blaine is not complaining. But it is hard to ignore the niggling feeling in his chest, the little voice telling him that Sebastian might be more.

In just a few short weeks, the taller boy has made Blaine smile more than he has in months. Sebastian understands Blaine like no one else ever has, even Kurt. It’s heart-warming, but anxiety-inducing at the same time. He loves Kurt but it has been a while now that he has doubted whether or not that’s enough.

There was a time not too long ago when he dreamed of meeting his soulmate, of finding his forever match, but when he met Alex, and more so when he met Kurt, he threw that dream away. But what if he was acting too brash? He part of him wishes his mother had never told him to go to that dance. Although, then he would have never transferred to Dalton, and maybe never met Sebastian. It's all so confusing.

It is an internal argument he struggles with every day, and more and more he wonders if he might just break and give in to kissing his new friend.

“Aren’t you peppy today,” Sebastian chuckles from the other end of the line, a slight shuffling where he is likely getting ready for his own day, dressing up in the Dalton blues and reds, “You do know it’s Monday, right?”

Blaine grins into the receiver, tutting softly as he leaves the bathroom and heads straight for his closet, “So? It’s not like it’s a rule to be grumpy on Mondays, Mr. Smythe.”

“Ugh, Mr. Smythe is my father,” Sebastian groans, “And, actually I think it is. Figures that’s the only rule saintly Blaine Anderson would ever break.”

“Ha, very funny,” Blaine says sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he sifts through his sweaters even though Sebastian can’t see him.

“I’m hilarious,” Sebastian counters, letting out a small chuckle of his own.

Blaine merely hums in return but a renewed smile pulls on his lips as he sets his phone down on his dresser, turning on the speaker so he can finish getting dressed.

“What’s got you all excitable anyway?” Sebastian asks, followed by a soft yawn that he doesn’t bother covering, “Did you finally meet your soulmate or something?” Blaine can practically hear his smirk.

“No,” He huffs, a twinging of annoyance pinching between his eyes. It is much too early in the morning for him to think about this, “You know Kurt and I don’t care about that.”

“So, you say,” Sebastian replies, his tone a bit flippant, and Blaine nearly comments but the other boy changes the direction of the conversation before he gets the chance, “So, what is it then? What has you all excited on a Monday morning?”

Blaine takes his phone back into his hand once his striped sweater is smoothed out over his torso, grinning as he announces, “We’re doing Michael Jackson songs all week in glee club, and I have the perfect selection for today’s rehearsal.”

An appreciative hum sound from the other end, “Nice, that sounds fun,” Sebastian says, his voice distorting a bit. Blaine figures he has switched to speaker now, “Well, it could be if the rest of that glee club didn’t dance like a bunch of butterflies with their wings cut off.”

“Hey, be nice,” Blaine insists, settling his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he sits down on his bed to lace up his oxfords.

“Sorry, Anderson, but you’re the only one in that group with any talent,” Sebastian scoffs, “Not sure how they aren’t constantly overwhelmed with jealousy whenever you so much as take a step.”

Blaine blushes furiously, letting out a small sigh, “Everyone is talented in their own way, Sebastian.”

“Sure,” the other boy says shortly, letting out a laugh, “Anyway, what song are you singing?”

“'Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin,’” Blaine says, taking his phone back into his hand once his shoes are both tied, “I’m hoping I can convince everyone to do MJ for regionals. I think we could really pull something great off.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see it, killer,” Sebastian says, “They better make you the soloist.”

“Thanks,” Blaine says simply, cut from saying more when his mother’s voice rings through his door— _“Blaine sweetie, hurry up! I made you some breakfast.”_

“I heard your mom,” Sebastian tells him, his voice no longer muffled from the speaker setting, “but listen I was calling with a quick question, actually, before you go.”

Blaine hums, “Sure, what’s up?”

“How do I get a wine stain out of my blazer piping? I have to leave soon or I’ll be late for homeroom and I cannot get this mess out.”

* * *

The glee club ends up loving the idea of MJ for regionals, so a group of them head to the Lima Bean right after school to get started on perfecting their setlist. If they want to beat the Warblers, they will have to bring their A-game.

Blaine notices Sebastian walking toward them before anyone else does, and he can’t bite back the smile that breaks out on his face. He gives the taller boy a wave, remembering their phone call from this morning and Sebastian’s encouraging words. He can’t wait to tell him that his idea worked.

Sebastian steps up to the circle with an easy smile, “Hey Blaine,” He says licking his lips before giving a sort of nod to the rest of the group, “Hello, Blaine’s friends.”

“Does he live here or something?” Kurt mutters, but Sebastian ignores him, his focus and grin settled firmly on Blaine. Artie and Santana look between Sebastian and Blaine in confusion, while Rachel shoots a glare at the taller boy. It’s evident Kurt has been gossiping with her.

“So, what are we talking about?” Sebastian asks, his smile uncracked as he takes a sip from his coffee and makes his way around the circle, sitting down in an empty seat to Blaine right, much to the obvious chagrin of the rest of the group.

“Nothing you need to know about,” Kurt shoots back, to which Blaine nudges him in the leg, “What, Blaine? He’s a Warbler. He could be spying on us.”

“Actually, Kurt, this is a public place situated equally between our schools,” Sebastian says smoothly, “I didn’t even know your little crew would be here.”

“Well, we’re discussing glee club business, so,” Rachel says, giving Sebastian a tight smile that Blaine can read as saying nothing less than _buzz off_.

“Sebastian’s my friend,” Blaine says politely, before introducing everyone in the group, to which Sebastian gives another general nod, while everyone else shoots back a glare.

“I’m just here to see Blaine,” Sebastian says, his voice sincere as he holds his coffee cup in a cheers motion before turning his attention solely to Blaine, “Your eyes look great with that sweater, by the way, killer.”

Blaine looks at the other boy hard, catching the way his smile twists into a smirk and his eyes glance at Kurt. He can feel the stares of the entire group on him and Sebastian, and suddenly it feels like there isn’t enough air in the coffee shop.

“As if you actually know what color his eyes are,” Kurt scowls, “I think you’re full of it, Smythe,” and Blaine looks to his boyfriend with worried eyes, crossing his arms as his chest fills with ice.

He had been trying to convince his boyfriend for weeks that he had nothing to worry about when it came to Sebastian, and with one simple remark, the taller boy has sent away any progress Blaine had made. Although considering Kurt’s reaction to Sebastian simply walking up to them, there may not have been much progress to disrupt anyway.

Blaine hears nothing but ringing in his ears as Kurt and Sebastian argue about him. He can feel a weight building up in his chest, a fear of losing someone overwhelming him as he sits there and tunes them out. But which one? Kurt or Sebastian? Shouldn't it be easy for him to decide? A taunting voice similar to Sebastian’s lilt sounds in his ears, e _ven if it means keeping yourself from being truly happy?_

Sebastian lets out a bored yawn, standing from his seat and looking down at Kurt with exasperation, “Sure, I do. Unlike you, Hummel,” He says with a raised brow, “And he knows what color mine are, too.”

Blaine swallows hard.

“Blaine, is that true?” Kurt’s voice sounds beside him and he finally looks up with a sigh, frowning at his boyfriend before looking to Sebastian who is already walking away.

* * *

They don’t talk about it—until they do.

* * *

Kurt meets Chandler at the music store. Chandler has blue eyes, just like the ones Kurt can see in the mirror each morning.

“We can both see each other’s eye color, Blaine.”

But Blaine can’t help but get defensive, recalling every moment over the past few months when he ignored the tell-tale signs of fate all for Kurt, all because they promised each other that what fate said didn’t matter. All because Kurt convinced him they could choose their own love story.

“So?” He asks, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, “Lots of people can see each other’s eyes. It doesn’t necessarily mean they’re soulmates. There are only like four eye colors.”

Kurt scoffs from his perch atop his bed, “Oh, like you and Sebastian?”

Blaine pauses, scrubbing a stressed hand over his face, “…yes.”

“Blaine—” Kurt sighs, reaching for Blaine’s hand, which he cautiously accepts, letting the other boy lead him back to the end of the bed and sitting down beside him, “I care about you.”

“I care about you, too,” Blaine replies softly, notice the distinct lack of the word “love.”

“But you and I both know this isn’t how it works,” Kurt runs a nervous hand over his face, “Even though we tried to change the rules.”

Blaine’s quiet for a long time, looking down where their fingers are laced together, "But you're the one who said we should choose each other," Blaine argues, tugging his hand from Kurt's hold, "I've been listening to you for months when I could have been with him."

“I’m sorry for keeping you from him,” Kurt sighs, softly, “You two were getting so close, and that first day when he said the whole thing about your eyes under the lights at Scandals…I actually _did_ believe him.”

Blaine frowns, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Kurt shrugs half-heartedly, “I was scared of being without you, I guess.”

Blaine looks to Kurt whose face is painted with guilt. He wants to be angry but at this point, Blaine feels too tired, “We know we’re not fated,” Blaine shrugs, standing from the bed, “If there’s a chance you and Chandler are meant to be together, you should take that chance.”

Kurt nods, reaching for Blaine’s hand once more and giving it a small squeeze, “You, too.”

Blaine nods, “Hmm, if he’ll even give me a chance after all this time.”

“I kind of hate the guy,” Kurt says looking down at his lap, “But it’s pretty obvious that he’s in love with you. I don’t think you need to worry too much.”

Blaine hums softly, “Hopefully, you’re right.”

* * *

After the breakup, Blaine asks his parents if he can go back to Dalton. After everything, he doesn't think being friends with Kurt will work for him, not after what the other boy dragged him through for months, and if Blaine is honest, he never really felt like he belonged at McKinley anyway.

He misses the Warblers and the fencing team and classes that actually challenge him academically.

More than anything, though, he misses Sebastian.

They were never at Dalton at the same time, but he often imagined what it would be like if they were—together they could be the powerhouses of the school. If only Sebastian would give him the time of day.

Since that afternoon at the Lima Bean, their texts have been infrequent, and they certainly haven’t met up for any hangouts. Blaine sends a few messages here and there, attempts at a peace offering, but they are left mostly unanswered.

He can’t help but feel like in the midst of naively protecting Kurt’s heart, he really hurt Sebastian in the process. He will have to fight to fix this, but something in his heart tells Blaine it will be worth it.

For so long, he had let Kurt's ridiculous notions control him, had considered settling for a love that in the end was nothing more than a teenage flirtation because he forced himself to believe what even Kurt himself discredited in the end. The way he feels for Sebastian is more than young love, more than love at all. It is magnetic in a way he can’t explain, and he doesn’t want to miss out on that for any longer than he already has.

* * *

Blaine doesn’t call or text Sebastian before his first day back. He figures his messages will go unread and a surprise appearance will be more powerful anyway. He doesn’t warn any of the Warblers of his return, either.

Instead, he walks into his first period English class on Monday morning, dressed in a crisp new Dalton uniform, tie perfectly knotted, and smiling wide as he is tackle-hugged by his old classmates.

There is only one student of the AP Junior English class who doesn’t raise from his seat to meet him—a green-eyed boy sitting in the back of the room, watching with confusion and hope shining in his perfectly colored eyes.

* * *

“Why did you tell me you were transferring back?” Sebastian asks as he catches up with Blaine in the hallway after English class. There is no malice in the taller boy’s voice, simply curiosity and confusion, and Blaine feels a twinging of hope that there is still a good chance for them.

Blaine shrugs lightly, stopping at his locker and putting in the combination that he learned just this morning before giving Sebastian a small smile, “You hadn’t been answering my messages. I wasn’t sure that you’d even care.”

“Of course I care,” Sebastian says in a rush, clearing his throat and looking away for a moment, “I just, uh…why? Why did you transfer back?”

Blaine’s quiet, chewing on his lip as he slips his newly acquired textbooks into his locker before finally letting out a small sigh, “Kurt and I broke up.”

“Oh,” Sebastian says dumbly, brows pinching in thought as he leans against the row of lockers, “So, you came here to get away from him then,” He says in a completely monotone voice as if the words are fact.

“No,” Blaine shakes his head, closing his locker and turning to fully face Sebastian, “I came here so I could be closer to my soulmate,” He smiles softly, looking down at the floor shyly, “I’m pretty sure he goes to this school.”

Sebastian kicks lightly at Blaine’s foot, forcing the shorter boy to look up, “Oh, yeah?” Sebastian smirks, a slight blush kissing his cheeks.

Blaine grins, “Yeah.”

* * *

They skip the pretenses after that—having waited much too long to be together, to start their forever. They will need to talk at great length, but it can wait. Today is only day one, after all.

They don’t kiss right in the middle of the school or anything, but they lace their fingers together in the hallways, sit close during lunch, and sing a duet during Warbler practice (because of course, the glee club let Blaine back in, no audition necessary).

After rehearsal, they split up to grab some books from their respective lockers, planning to meet in the parking lot so they can head to Sebastian’s house to study; however, upon opening his locker door, Blaine discovers a note has been left behind with his named scrawled across the folded sheet of paper.

_Come to the auditorium ASAP. I’ll be the one with the green eyes. xo S_

* * *

Blaine steps into the Dalton auditorium slowly, carefully closing the door behind him before it can slam. The large room filled with rows and rows of seats is empty of any other students, so the sound of his movements as he steps further into the room echoes off the walls.

Up on the stage, the red velour curtain starts to open to reveal Sebastian standing right at the center, a blinding smile pulled across his lips and his hands clasped in front of him.

“So, what is all this?” Blaine asks, smiling and softly chuckling as he raises his brows in curiosity.

But Sebastian doesn’t bite, instead, shaking his head and gesturing to the front row, “You’re not the only one with surprises,” He grins, “Take a seat, and all shall be revealed.”

Blaine licks his lips in anticipation, heading down the last few steps and picking the most middle seat, right in front of where Sebastian stands on the stage. He sits down, looking up at the boy who has managed to flip his life upside down and right side up again just in a manner of months. The boy who is his soulmate.

Blaine doesn’t need a kiss and his eyesight to turn to color to know that. Not anymore.

A spotlight turns onto Sebastian just as a backing track starts to sound throughout the auditorium, echoing from the lack of audience save for himself.

A giggle slips from Blaine’s lips as Sebastian starts to sing, a hand covering his mouth to quiet himself, but he knows he has already been caught when Sebastian’s smile widens and one of those bright green eyes gives him a wink.

_If I were to say to you, "can you keep a secret?"  
Would you know just what to do or where to keep it?  
Then I say, "I love you", foul the situation  
Hey boy, I thought we were the right combination_

Blaine stands from his seat and claps his hands to the beat, laughing out loud as Sebastian starts to swivel his hips in a way reminiscent of the moves he pulled that first night at Scandals, and suddenly Blaine wants nothing more than to be up on that stage, dancing close as they did on that night. Because he can now—there’s no reason to hold back anymore.

_Who broke my heart, you did, you did  
Bow to the target, blame Cupid, Cupid  
You think you're smart, stupid, stupid_

_Shoot that poison arrow to my heart  
Shoot that poison arrow_

Blaine keeps his eyes locked with Sebastian’s as the taller continues to sing the song, making his way to the small set of stairs to the side of the stage and climbing them slowly, each step taking him closer until he is inches away from his personal one-man show.

Sebastian doesn’t hold back, reaching out to slip both hands around Blaine’s waist, and Blaine can’t stop help but gasp softly as he is pulled in close, their chests touching as Sebastian moves their bodies along with the music.

Blaine wraps his own arms around Sebastian’s neck, and the taller lowers his singing voice down to a whisper as he leans in to sing right into Blaine’s ear, “Shoot that poison arrow to my heart. _”_

They sway with movements too slow for the beat of the music but Blaine doesn’t mind. All that matters to him is that he is here right now where he is supposed to be, and as the song comes to an end, he finds himself smiling up at grey cheeks and grey hair and grey eyebrows, but irises so, so green.

He always knew they were green, but seeing them this close, Blaine swears he can see flecks of different shades sparkling throughout.

“'Poison Arrow’, huh?” Blaine chuckles softly, letting one of his hands creep up from the base of Sebastian’s neck into the taller boy’s hair, “That’s your idea of a romantic serenade?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes playfully, “Laugh all you want, but that was the song that played—”

“When we danced at Scandals, I remember,” Blaine says quietly, his smile slightly falling, “I wanted to kiss you so badly that night.”

Sebastian sighs, “I wanted you to kiss me.”

“I’m sorry for making you wait so long,” Blaine tells him fervently, “I shouldn’t have stayed with Kurt. I should have listened to you.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Sebastian insists, shaking his head fervently, “It’s not like it was years—it was months, and I have you now,” He grins, admitting softly, “Although, I would have waited years, if necessary.”

“Wait forever for forever?” Blaine teases.

“Hmm, something like that,” Sebastian grins, “But I’m not waiting anymore.”

Blaine’s heart starts to thunder in his chest as Sebastian leans in, their eyes locked until they are nose to nose, eyelids fluttering closed as they prepare for what is about to happen, what they will surely see once they pull away from their first kiss (ignoring the possibility of it not happening, of them being wrong all along).

And then with the warm press of lips, both boys feel a shiver climb up their spines, goosebumps prickle their flesh, and an indescribable inner warmth that is perfectly intoxicating before they open their eyes to the whole world in color.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
